Memories
by Dweo
Summary: The headmaster has received a invetation to a Deathday party, it brings back memories


**_Disclaimer_**_, __None of the characters or concepts associated with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter novels belong to me, everything else does._

Memories 

He picked up the invitation again and read it with a sigh.

_Sir Nicholas invites you to his 600th Death-Day Party._

_31 October 2092, 17:00_

_Dungeon One_

This invitation made him feel old, he remembered the first time he had gone to a death day party. It had been in his second year, he had only been12 years old. That was 100 years ago. 

He looked around his room, the former Headmasters looked down on him. The most important one was right in front of him, Dumbledore. He was looking down on him, helping him to get through his days. Even now he would sometimes offer him lemon sherbets.

Then he looked at the pictures in front of him, his friends, his family. Ron and Hermione looked at him, their arms around each other, this was the picture from their wedding day. The next picture showed a slightly older couple with three children; Ron was the proud father, while Hermione was trying to keep her children still. She never could, they always got away from her. The next picture showed the complete Weasley family, all the children, grandchildren, great grand children and great great grandchildren. He loved the Weasleys, they are one of the few people who considered him Harry and not The Boy Who Lived, or The Man Who Defeated Voldemort, or even Headmaster Potter. No, to them he was Harry or uncle Harry. He had been there when the children were born, he had seen them grow up; he even had been their teacher. 

Dumbledore had asked him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, shortly after Voldemort's death. Although he was young, he became the most popular teacher at Hogwarts within weeks, both with the parents and the students. After Dumbledore stepped down everybody had looked at him, so he became Headmaster and he liked it very much.

He gaze fell on some other pictures. His godfather, together with Remus, they both died many years ago. First Sirius so long ago in the Department of Mystery, he still blamed himself sometimes, but the pain had dulled after all these years. Remus had died shortly after the Second War; the Wolf inside had killed him. After Sirius death he slowly gave up, the Wolf missed Padfoot and Voldemort's death had removed all purpose in his live, so he simply died. He knew Sirius and Remus had both finally some rest, together with the people they loved most in the world, their friends.

The next picture showed Ginny, he had always loved her, even now, even after she had left him. They had tried to get their relationship working. They had failed and Ginny left him, she married Neville 5 years later. Neville Longbottom, nobody had expected it. In a way, Harry was glad it was Neville, he was kind and took care of Ginny and she had him under her thumbs, there was no doubt who the boss was in that relationship. Their children had been in his classes too, they called him uncle Harry. It still hurts. He had a lot of other children though, a whole school of them. He did feel, however, like he missed out on something, being a father. Sometimes he regretted the decision he had made immediately after the last battle. It would have been so much easier if he had just gone away and had left every thing behind. But he couldn't leave his friends; they had been in too much pain already.  

He picked the invitation up once again; he looked at the old Muggle clock in the corner of the room. It was almost time. He could not stay to long in the dudgeon, at seven the Halloween feast would start and he had to be there. Harry was still thinking about the perfect gift he would give to Sir Nick. He could just see his face.

Sir Nick, I've turned down the invitation to the headless hunt, if they don't accept you than I don't want to be part of it.

He chuckled lightly and floated through the door.

*

_A/N I know this isn't the best piece of work I've written but a ghost Harry kept popping up in my other stories, so I gave him his own short Fanfiction. I've read a lot of Fanfiction but there very few in which a ghost is a main character. Perhaps one day I will write a whole story with a death main character. _


End file.
